Puzzle
by Ickle Penguin
Summary: Its like solving a puzzle it takes time. [Slash, KaiKane, Chapter One Up]


**Puzzle**

By: Ruin-chan (icklepenguin)

Author's note: I adore Kai/Kane with a passion. They need more love.

He sat on the sturdy bench; his eyes were shut as he calmed down his breathing. It was raining fairly hard, but it didn't matter to him. If that's what he needed to find solitude, he would take it. He recollected his thoughts he had to remember where it all began, and what went wrong.

'_Kane! I can't believe you agreed to something like that without consulting the team' Goki's voice was disapproving and let down. 'It's not like you.'_

'It could be a good opportunity for us to improve our skills.' he reasoned. 'At most it will be, for a few weeks and its expenses paid'

_He could hear a humourless chuckle. 'And weren't you the one saying things about playing fair and enjoying the sport for what it is. They could be asking us to test beyblades with illegal parts for all we know.' _

'_Jim, don't say that' he said almost bitterly, and changed his tone to something more rational. 'We need to grasp every good opportunity we can find. This is the best we've received so far, let's make it work.'_

'_Do you even know what we are going to be doing?' Jim replied angrily. From what Kane knew; Jim never liked lack of information, even if he was missing the smallest detail, he would protest. But Kane couldn't really answer his question, and choose to remain silent._

_But whatever Kane accepted for his team was too vague for comfort. It had no amount of detail whatsoever, and he embraced the offer with open arms when he was guaranteed a chance for improvement or rather, perfection. Someone had just called him on his mobile, and offered it to him – an expenses paid trip where he would be doing the thing he loved, beyblading. Kane was doubtful at first, until a week later he received plain tickets. He was also perplexed at this, and somewhat glad that he hadn't deleted the caller's number from his mobile._

_But Kane didn't tell anyone – not Goki, not Jim, not Salima – about it until he accepted the offer. _

'_I'm sure that Kane knows what he's doing. I trust him, and so should you guys. He is our leader after all.' Salima smiled uneasily. Kane was glad someone was on his side. Goki nodded, like Salima doubting the situation completely. But that's what friends do, they support each other. Jim tried rationalised it, but gave up and just agreed with him._

His situation was like honey laced with cyanide. It was as if fate was mocking him with a saccharine smile. When he found out what he was going to be doing, he couldn't handle it. Who could when you agreed to everything, you were against, blindly.

_They stood before the table where four beyblades where placed in front of them. Kane looked hesitant, 'what on earth did you get them into?' He thought._

He wanted the rain to wash it all away. But somehow the rain seemed to stop, but he could still hear it splash to the ground. He opened his eyes, and returned back to reality. Aquamarine eyes met crimson ones, as Kai put his umbrella over Kane's head.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? You're going to get sick." Kai said coldly, his thoughts were unreadable.

"Its not like you to give a damn. You don't care what happens to me, so why pretend?" Kane shot back. Normally he wouldn't be this rude, but circumstances were circumstances, just like matters are matters. '_He's someone I could never be. He's strong; he knows what he wants; he knows how to deal; he –'_

"I wonder," Kai shrugged indifferently, and muttered something that sounded very close to the word idiot. Shrugged nonchalantly and said "Get up and face your problems"

"I can't believe you, Kai Hiwatari." His voice was shaking. "How the hell would you understand, what I've been going through--"

"No. I can't understand. Don't expect anyone too." He growled. "But you look pathetic, completely pitiful sulking in the rain. If you're going to over-react about it, how the fuck do you expect to solve it?"

"I--"

"If you have nothing better to say; then you can stay here and watch that tiny miniscule amount of respect I have for you, disappear. Or you can save it, and get up and more importantly – get dry"

When Kane stood up, he realised that Kai was wet. Kai's umbrella was shading Kane this whole time, he never pulled it back. "I-I'm sorry" He apologised.

"Don't fret about it. Go with me to my flat, and wait there until the rain stops. Takao and your team will throw a fit and blame me about it" Kane walked beside him, trying to avoid the umbrella. But Kai shoved Kane inside the range of the umbrella, and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so they sent you" he blinked a little taken back and voice sounding very puzzled.

"Well yes. You apparently left your group without a word, and they went to my team to look for you." Kai paused.

"Is that why you're here? I didn't think you would care."

"I wonder," Kai said his eyes almost looked contemplative, but again barely readable. "You assume too much"

Kane laughed a bit, "Yeah, I'm like that sometimes."

"It's not a good trait" he pointed out.

"Neither is being rude, but that never stopped you – did it?" Kane chuckled.

"Yeah, Well I'm like that sometimes" He mimicked sarcastically.

They arrived at a rather regular looking building. Kane decided not to comment as they reached there. After taking the stairs, Kai opened the door to his apartment.

"Sweet" Kane commented with a smirk. The walls were painted black, and the couch was a dark shade of red and he had a beanbag sporting a brighter shade of red. A fairly big television, with a DVD player and various gaming systems attached. And that was just the living room.

Kai walked into another room and came back with 2 fresh towels. He chucked one at Kane, and began drying himself.

"So, How where they when I left?" Kane asked suddenly.

"Worried. But not cross if that's what you're saying" Kai shrugged.

"Are they disappointed?" Kane asked.

"No. They would be disappointed if you choose to run away" He pointed out.

"I wasn't going to run away" Kane said defensively.

"Not physically. I meant running away from your problems." Kai smirked.

"I-"

"You made an unwitting mistake. Can you really be blamed for it?" Damn Kai for being right. It was an unwitting mistake, but it was a mistake none the less.

"N-No, I guess not."

"Then don't beat yourself up for it, self-pity is honestly the worst"

"Y-Yeah, I guess"

"Would you stop stuttering?" Kai demanded.

"And what if I d-do?" he did it on purpose now.

He rolled his eyes, "Your being immature."

Kane sat down on his couch and smiled. "You know I didn't expect you to be so talkative." Kai said nothing. Kane laughed, "I meant it in a good way!"

Kai gave a grunt and smirked a little.

- t b c -


End file.
